Our Hate
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: Chiffon, a beautiful maiden running from the shadows of her past. The Black Parade, a group of warriors that Chiffon holds close ties to but they want her dead. Falling asleep one night, she wishes for death but instead wakes to find herself in the midst of war in a new world: the continent of Tellius.


Nothing better defined the hatred in their contrasting colored eyes than the slicing of skin on metal. Living red and blue orbs observed one another almost curiously as for the first time in life experiencing something other then emotional pain, physical pain. Red liquid flowed from skin, marring the beauty of a fair-skinned maiden: Chiffon.

She hissed when the dagger-like talons of Ebony lunged for her again and the sound of colliding metal clanged through out the ballroom. At the missed target, her opponent glared at her and if looks could kill Chiffon would have melted on the spot. Thankfully they didn't, and she was safe from the anger of Ebony's blazing eyes and her razor nails. Back-flipping away, she landed on top of shattered glass that littered the floor like dead autumn leaves: lifeless and useless.

"You've improved." commented Ebony, more to herself then to Chiffon. Walking suavely towards her as she glanced upward, pondering aloud to herself while Chiffon eyed her cautiously. "Is that a compliment?" Chiffon asked.

"Well it certainly isn't an insult," scoffed Ebony with a roll of her ruby red eyes and flutter of her voluminous blond eyelashes. "Wouldn't you say, _Chiffon_?" she answered, inserting so much venom into the name that she could have spit acid.

"Then thank you, I love getting complimented. Especially from someone as talented as _you_." replied Chiffon, fakely putting on the sincerest smile that she could muster and putting in so much sweetness in her sentence that she inwardly gagged.

In an act of annoyance, Ebony came at her again. As she ran, she crushed the already broken glass into fine smithereens as she clacked across the room in her black heeled stiletto boots. Her weapon which she wore on her fingers gleamed dangerously under the combined light from the moon and chandelier above them and she again brought them down in a fluid motion that could have beheaded Chiffon had she not ducked, spun, and landed a kick to Ebony's ribcage.

Her kick had the power and effect of a sledge hammer and when her foot collided with Ebony's ribs she heard the unmistakable crack of bones. Ebony flew across the room. Skittering on glass before slamming back first into a wall. Chiffon saw blood when Ebony coughed.

Chiffon didn't move when she watched Ebony fall from the solid surface which had broken her free fly. Where she had impacted, an imprint of her body was visible as small clumps of debris fell from the damaged wall. She watched as Ebony landed on her knees and elbows, coughing and wheezing as she attempted to regain the oxygen that had been snatched from her lungs from the kick, holding the right side of her bleeding ribcage where Chiffon had kicked her.

Glancing to her boots, Chiffon noticed a smear of red and looked up to see a now standing Ebony. The sight of red on the corner of her lip caught her attention and Chiffon almost wanted to laugh at her. That thought ceased when she saw a flash of silver and a not a moment later a knife was embedded into the wall, piercing through the air and where Chiffon's head had been not an instant ago. Chiffon was not left undamaged, however, for the knife had sliced off some strands of hair that floated in the night's breeze and landed on the ground.

The loss of those strands of hair reminded Chiffon of where she was and what kind of situation she was in and she was suddenly somber again. Watching as Ebony smirked and lifted up her black cape to reveal rows and rows of silver knifes. They winked at her dangerously in the moonlight, and then the next thing Chiffon knew the knives were flying at her.

Silver knifes whizzed through the air as gleaming blurs. For Chiffon's liking, they came too close to embedding themselves into her body too many times as Chiffon jumped, ducked, twirled, and tried to evade the blades that were flying through the air like speedy bullets.

Every spin and act of evasion began to make Chiffon dizzy and her head spun with adrenalin. Keeping her on her toes and on edge because she knew that if one knife stuck itself into her it would be the end.

She wasn't ready to die yet though.

In the midst of a twirl, Chiffon pulled out one of her own metal weapons. A dagger, nine inches in blade length. Gleaming white, the blades edges were serrated into sharp pointy teeth and the hilt of the thing was embroidered by creamy gems blended together by the intricate designs of weaving spirals.

She saw the knife flying towards her, aimed for the spot between her eyes right on her forehead and deflected. The knife was sent downwards and landed at her feet, looking like someone had shoved it blade first into the marble floor.

"Nice move," mused Ebony, holding another blade in her black gloved hands. Her lips were pursed as she spoke, "but can you do that again?" She asked, insanity in her crazed smile as she threw the blade as hard and fast as she could. Again, the thing flew through the room, slicing the air and humming like a wasp as it aimed to take Chiffon's life.

It was dispatched to the floor: useless.

Shock filled Ebony's face and her eyes widened, but she regained her confidence again as she reached for two twin blades platinum in color and they looked more dangerous then the knives that she had been hurling through the air before. Holding them in opposing hands she threw them both simultaneously in a swift X motion. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the blades whiz towards that Chiffon.

"_Fly_." she whispered hatefully.

They missed.

Not because Ebony had aimed incorrectly, but because Chiffon had sent them both into the ground and they were stuck along with the other three knives that she had deflected.

Disbelief radiated on Ebony's face along with scorn. She started throwing hastily and quickly, cursing as each knife that she hurled clattered to the ground like shattering glass. Beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead, invisible to Chiffon but too visible for Ebony's liking. Each knife that missed caused for more sweat drops to form.

Then it came down to the last one.

Ebony had reached into her cape, desperately searching for the blades that were supposed to have killed the wretched girl. She took a sharp intake of breath when her fingertips felt one piece of cold metal. Gritting her teeth, she whispered a curse.

"Are you out?" asked Chiffon from across the room cockily, "if you are, let's just get this over with." she said, hand placed on her hip and feet tapping impatiently on the marble floor, twirling her nine inch knife in her hand like a baton. The tapping reverberated to Ebony's ears and she wanted nothing more then for Chiffon to drop dead. Inhaling hoarsely, she shook her head no. She still had a chance at taking down the black-haired maiden and she would accomplish it at all costs. So she decided to do something dirty. Something dishonorable that even the most evil of villains would think twice before damaging their pride by using such a dirty move.

Ebony whistled. The sound was sharp and high-pitched, almost quiet but since the room was so large and empty it was loud.

The response was immediate.

Chiffon gave Ebony a look that questioned her action, not noticing the black shadow that was flapping over the glass sky light. It was too late because the cracking of glass was heard and Chiffon looked up to see the beast land on top of the fragile glass that could only sustain so much weight.

The glass succumbed to the weight of the monster and glass shards were suddenly raining down on Chiffon like, well, knives. They cut her face and arms and some heavier ones fell on her head while Chiffon tried to protect herself with her hands. In turn, her head was shielded from the clear falling debris but her hands were cut. Blood started to trickle from the cuts and the pain eased their way into Chiffon's senses like a whining child. The monster flapped its powerful wings and mighty turbulent gusts of wind battered the ground and caused any debris to shift in its place. Like a tornado, they began to succumb to the mighty gusts and began to spin in the air, defying gravity and becoming flying hazards as they spun in one giant circle.

Chiffon could've sworn that she saw Ebony smiling sadistically. The creature roared, its noise only slightly quieted because of the muzzle that kept its mouth from opening to breath flames. The chains on the muzzle rattled ominously as it landed, shaking its metallic-like head. Chiffon saw Ebony beckon for it to come towards her and it obeyed.

Petting its head tenderly, Ebony's red eyes softened as the beast purred. It's spiked tail wagging back and forth, tracing the ground with its iron mace like tail. Chiffon however, braced herself for the worst as she whispered the word, "Legion..." thoughts began to form in Chiffon's mind. The creature that Ebony was petting, a Legion was known for being bloodthirsty and disastrous.

Once upon a time, the Legions had freely roamed the lands of Skye. Free to do whatever they wanted and also eat whoever they wanted. Whenever they came, fear spread like a wildfire. Lives were lost and people died. None could stand to the mighty power of a herd of Legion, much less a single one. Many were terrified, living in fear of every arrival from the creatures.

After centuries and centuries and countless eons of living in fear. A woman named Snow finally decided to rebel against the monsters. With her sister, Raven, and their followers known as Black Titans they faced the beasts. The battle had been fierce, fire spewed against them and many were sacrificed during that time that came to be known as the Red War. Given the title because of the lives lost and the land that was the battleground for the war was bleached red.

The outcome changed the face of the world, no longer did the Legions rule. Instead, humanity began to use them as mounts to ride on and fight alongside with. However, despite the fact that the beasts had been "tamed" they were still hard to control. The muzzle being a result of the people being unable to keep the Legions from breathing their hell fire. Legions were also only owned as pets by the most hardcore and powerful warriors of the kingdom, if not, only by the cruelest ones.

One could imagine how scared Chiffon was when she realized why Ebony had summoned the thing.

Busy in her thoughts, Chiffon only partially noticed when Ebony stopped petting her Legion. Watching as Ebony eyed her beast, her eyes glowing along with the beast as they almost telepathically communicated. Horror ignited on Chiffon's pretty face as everything began to flow in a slow motion, when in reality it was happening very quickly.

Pouncing, the Legion leaped from its master, crushing Chiffon to the floor with its muscular paws. Feeling her shoulders pop and ease away from their sockets pain seared its way through her body, Chiffon screamed as the beast roared in her face. It's stinky breath invading her senses and she stared wide eyed into its mouth, still screaming as she watched its distorted uvula sway back and forth inside its enormous mouth, lined with triangles of teeth like a Great White Shark.

The vile odor of its breath started to make Chiffon woozy, like a drug her vision began to spin like the shards of glass before. She was aware of the pain from her now dislocated shoulders but was shocked when she saw the blurred silhouette of Ebony looming over her.

"Why is she upside down...?" whispered Chiffon, before she felt her head being lifted and blacked out from her head being slammed into the marble floor.


End file.
